Erza's Tears
by plueplueplue
Summary: Erza Scarlet. She was a mighty warrior, a beautiful woman, and a loyal mage. Everything Lucy Heartfilia wanted to be. Yet again and again, Erza outshone her. NALU and JERZA
1. Chapter 1

Erza Scarlet. She was a mighty warrior, a beautiful woman, and a loyal mage. Everything Lucy Heartfilia wanted to be. Yet again and again, Erza outshone her.

Lucy groaned in despair as she saw the results for the Miss Fairy Tail contest. "Second place is Lucy!" someone called out. _Well, there goes my rent money! _she thought. "And third is Juvia! Congrats!" someone else squealed.

Lucy shoved forwards to the front of the crowd. Her jaw dropped as she saw who had come first. _Erza!_ She looked to her right to see the woman dressed in her armour. Erza smiled kindly at her. "Well done Lucy, second place!"

"Congrats on first, Erza," Lucy smiled back. But her heart wasn't in it. It wasn't only the loss of the rent money. Really, it was that Erza had outperformed her. Lucy was fine that Erza was better at most things than her. But couldn't there be at least one thing she could do better than her?

"Hey, Lucy?" Lucy turned to see Natsu. "Want to go on a job?"

"Not right now, Natsu," Lucy sighed. She saw the salmon-haired fire mage looked disappointed, but she wasn't in the mood for a job.

"I'll go with you, Natsu," said Erza.

"Really? Yay!" Natsu rushed off to get the job approved by Mirajane.

Erza turned to Lucy. "Are you sure you don't want to come? Natsu seems to be sad you aren't."

"No, I don't really feel like working just now. The two of you and Happy will be just enough. I'm not really much help anyway." Lucy said the last sentence rather bitterly.

"If you're sure." Erza walked away. Then she turned around. "Like I said, he seems pretty disappointed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy snapped.

"Oh, nothing."

Lucy lay back on her bed and stared at the roof. For some reason, she felt slightly depressed. Pulling out a celestial key, she sat up and enunciated: "Open, gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!"

Plue appeared and began to dance. Lucy sat on the edge of her bed and watched him. _Maybe I should have gone with Natsu. Erza went. He'll start thinking Erza's the better teammate. He'll ask her to go on missions instead. He want ask me anymore. He won't want _me _anymore, not the useless Lucy Heartfilia. _Her eyes began to fill. _I can't even earn my keep through stupid beauty shows! Good for nothing! _With a cry, she lay face down on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. Plue stopped dancing. "Puun, puuuuuun!" Lucy looked at him, tears trickling down her face. "Return," she whispered.

The next day, Lucy felt better. After drinking some tea, she dressed and headed to the guild.

As she reached the street the guild was on, Lucy saw some red hair. She quickly turned the corner, not wanting to meet Erza and Natsu just yet. Peeking around the corner, she gasped. _NO! It couldn't be! _Her heart thumping, Lucy jumped out from the corner and pointed an accusing finger at Erza. "You… What are you doing!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy could see the back of Erza. Her head was bent to Natsu's. Natsu was whimpering.

With a gasp, Erza and Natsu leaped away from each other.

"Why! Why were you guys… kissing?"

"Lucy, we weren't-"

"So what if we want to kiss?" Natsu challenged. "We can kiss if we want to."

Lucy ran off crying. Erza turned to Natsu in disgust. "Why did you tell her we were kissing? You idiotic boy. You know I was only treating the cut on your cheek."

Natsu looked away. 

"You wanted to make her jealous, didn't you? Stupid! That won't make Lucy love you!"

Natsu ran to Lucy's house. The moon was high in the sky. He rapped on the doorknocker hard. There was no reply. With a sigh, he jump and grabbed the windowsill. He pulled himself up easily and vaulted through the open window.

His sensitive ears heard a moaning sound. Looking around the room, at first he didn't see her. It was only when he nearly tripped over her sleeping body that he saw her lying on the ground.

"Luce…" He picked her up and cradled her against his chest. She must have cried herself to sleep on the floor. If only he could tell her how much he loved her. Gently he lay her down on her bed, and sat down in a chair. Content to just watch her sleep, he sat there. Eventually Lucy began to toss and turn, and blearily she opened her eyes. And looked straight at Natsu.

With a scream, Lucy jumped up. "How dare you break into my house! Especially after… THAT!"

"Luce, we weren't-"

"You idiot! Get out!" 

Natsu crossed the room and held her down, waiting for her to calm down. She thrashed against his hold and screamed, but she eventually stopped. Tears trickled from her eyes.

"Luce. Luce, Luce, Luce. Me 'n' Erza, we weren't kissing. I had a cut on my cheek which she was treating. We were fighting bandits. See?" He showed her his cheek. The deep cut made Lucy shudder.

"S-so you weren't kissing Erza?"

"Not at all." He let Lucy go, and she sank down on her bed. She was relieved, although she didn't want Natsu to see.

"Yes, you weird girl. Why would it bother you?"

Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes again. She closed them, rather than answer.

Natsu looked down at the girl. His heart ached as he saw how beautiful she was. His eyes fell on her soft lips. Maybe, just maybe…

"Lucy, I'm going to do something."

He kissed her gently on her lips. She tasted sweet, like raspberries. The lipgloss she put on. Then he leaped out the window before she could Lucy kick him.

He heard a scream as he landed. Chuckling to himself, he ran off into the night.


End file.
